The objective of the Clinical Research Skills Development Core is to develop skilled, productive, and[unreadable] independent translational and clinical investigators in vascular disease. Our specific aim is to train young[unreadable] investigators in designing, performing, analyzing and interpreting translational and clinical research to[unreadable] prevent, detect, characterize, and treat/manage vascular disease. Training for each participant will include a)[unreadable] an advanced course on Vascular Biology taught by prominent researchers; b) biweekly SCCOR-TAAD[unreadable] seminars led by eminent faculty; c) a Clinical Research Curriculum described on the "pink sheets" for the[unreadable] competitive K30 renewal as "an extremely sophisticated and successful program." Basic courses &[unreadable] workshops are given Wednesdays 5-6:30 PM & tailored to help each participant develop & refine[unreadable] translational or clinical study protocols, grant proposals, and manuscripts. Advanced courses may be taken[unreadable] at UT Houston Graduate School & Schools of Medicine, Health Informatics, & Public Health; Baylor College[unreadable] of Medicine & Graduate School; & Rice University, all within or adjacent to our Medical Center. Participants[unreadable] with adequate protected time may pursue an MS in Clinical Research or other MS or PhD degree if important[unreadable] to their career development; d) a focused program of research with intensive mentorship provided jointly[unreadable] from a primary mentor & a Core mentor providing methodologic expertise in translational or clinical research.[unreadable] Young investigators will be fully involved in a SCCOR-TAAD project, initiate their own research, & within 2[unreadable] years prepare a major research proposal (e.g. a R03, K08, or K23). Intensive mentorship will continue[unreadable] through completion of both this research and the SCCOR-TAAD.[unreadable] The Core Director is Jon Tyson, MD, MPH, Bain Professor of Pediatrics & Internal Medicine, Director of[unreadable] the Center for Clinical Research and Evidence-Based Medicine, and the 2004 Recipient of the Distinguished[unreadable] Educator Award from the National Association of Clinical Training Program Directors. The Core Co-Director[unreadable] is Dianna Milewicz, MD, PhD, Professor of Internal Medicine, Director of Medical Genetics and of the[unreadable] MD/PhD program, & recipient of a Doris Duke Distinguished Clinical Scientist Award. They and other senior[unreadable] Core mentors and investigators in the SCCOR-TAAD provide the complementary background and talents to[unreadable] train skilled, productive, and independent translational and clinical investigators in vascular disease. In this[unreadable] way, our Clinical Research Skills Development Core will help to train the next generation of physician[unreadable] scientists investigating vascular disease and to translate the advances in basic research into improved[unreadable] methods to prevent, diagnose, and treat a common cause of death and disability.